


Playthings

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Eventual Porn, Eventual Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra!Keith, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, klance, self hate, self laothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith is making the slow transformation from human to galra. He can't find it in him to face his friends, who he is certain no longer trust him.





	1. Purple

**Author's Note:**

> I will Not give these kids a Break.

It had been nearly a week and a half since Keith had left his quarters. The ship seemed barren without him, almost dead in a way. Shiro had voiced his concerns to the team and to the outside of Keith's door multiple times, and despite the worries of his team mates, he wouldn't even speak to them. Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, they were all so upset, not to mention anxious. How would Keith react if they were to have a run in with the Galra? Would he even think about leaving his room, or just leave his team to fight without him? It infuriated Lance, it made him irritable every time someone brought it up. Despite his rivalry with the dark-haired boy, he couldn't help but feel betrayed. What gave him the right to hide away and leave his friends with so many questions? Did he think he was cool?

"Lance, we have no idea what's going on with him, maybe it's best that we give him some space," Shiro tried on multiple occasions to explain to the ill-tempered paladin, but was always met with an angry return. 

"We're in space, how much more does he need?" or "He doesn't need space, he needs a swift kick in the ass!"

It came as a surprise to the dark-skinned blue lion when he found himself standing in front of the cold metal door of Keith's room, his hands balled into tight fists at his side. He barely even remembered walking there after he'd stormed off during a team meeting, where everyone, for the seemingly millionth time, talked about how worried they were about the red paladin. The sharp ring of metal as his fist pounded against the door reverberated through the halls of the ship like the galaxy's most depressing drum. "Keith," Lance cried out angrily, "open the damn door! Who do you think you are? Everyone out here is worried about you, and you don't even have the decency to let them know you're okay? That's bullshit, you're being an asshole! If i have to hear Shiro talking about how i 'need to give you space' one more time, I'm going to throw myself out of an airlock." There was no response from the other side, which was to be expected. He hadn't answered any of the people he actually liked, why would he ever answer to Lance? The blue paladin huffed angrily, staring only for a moment at the door as if by some miracle it would open for him, but there was nothing. The same silence that has persisted for almost two weeks, the same hollow anger that bubbled in Lance's chest. 

There was no way in six star systems that the blue lion was going to let himself be ignored like everyone else. As he stormed away from the red lion's door, he made his way to the bridge of the ship and pulled up some particularly useful blueprints which gave a detailed map of the air duct system of the ship. If Keith wasn't going to come out of his room, then Lance was going to get himself in. There was a vent just outside of Shiro's room that, with a few twists and turns, would take him right into Keith's room. Wasting no time at all, he made his way to his leader's room, taking care not to be seem by anyone, lest they distract him from the task at hand. Luckily, his team must have still been in their meeting, so he was able to make it to the vent without any distractions. 

Popping off the grate on the vent, he slithered inside and maneuvered the tight metallic maze of vents until he was certain he was right outside of Keith's room. It was definitely a room, anyway. It looked just like everyone else's (or at least what little he could see though the grate), and it held some kind of life, as he could hear someone within breathing softly. Even the sound of his team mate breathing filled him with unbridled rage. 

The time had come to make his entrance. With a sharp blow to the grate, Lance punched his way out of the vent, much to the surprise of the inhabitant of the room, and jumped down from his hiding place. There was a gasp, and the blur of someone rushing to get out of view, but the paladin wasn't at all shocked until he heard the familiar voice of his team mate. "What are you doing? Get the hell out of here, you idiot," came Keith's voice from inside of what Lance knew to be a very small closet. 

"Not until i drag your bleeding ass out of here with me," he replied angrily, stepping forward to stand in front of the closet door. It was the same cold metal that the bedroom door was made of, and functioned just the same, but couldn't be locked. "What are you hiding form?" 

"You, obviously. If i wanted to put up with you, I'd leave my room, so get out," he demanded again, this time sounding more panicked. That wasn't natural coming from the mouth of the red lion. 

"Well it looks like you'll be doing both today," Lance argued, pushing a button to the side of the closet door, forcing it to slide open. As it opened, however, his vision was obstructed by what he could only assume was a t-shirt. With his eyesight blocked, Keith bolted across the room, jumping onto his bed and hiding himself under the blanket like a scared child. If Lance really wanted to fight, then he would fight, but he would continue to make himself unseen as he did.

Lance tore the shirt from his face and tossed it aside, turning his attention to the bed with a not-so-mysterious lump in the middle. The paladin rushed forward to rip away the blanket, but was met with a swift kick to the gut that knocked him onto his back. He fell to the floor with a dull thud, but was back on his feet in no time. For someone hiding under a blanket, Keith could still hold his all. Every time Lance would rush at him, he'd be knocked back in some way, no matter what angle he came form. Until finally, when he ran at the mass of blanket, he caught the leg that kicked out at him and pulled until the red lion fell out into the floor, blanket still covering him. While the paladin sat dazed, Lance finally ripped the blanket away. 

Their eyes met, but Lance didn't recognize those eyes. They weren't the blue-grey eyes he knew all too well, but entirely yellow. That wasn't the flesh colored face he had grown accustomed to, but one covered in a thin layer of purple fur with two large, fluffy purple ears protruding form each side of his head. Lance's eyes widened, and he saw Keith's do the same. 

Or was that even Keith?


	2. Who Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith are both still adjusting to this strange change.

It seemed like they stared at each other for hours, but it had only been just a moment. Blue eyes locked onto bright, glowing yellow eyes whose only familiarity lied in previous battles with the Galra of the Zarkon Empire. Lance's breath stilled in his throat, fear seizing his chest and tensing him up. He would have screamed, had his purple team mate not lurched forward and covered his could with a clawed hand. 

"Don't scream, please," he begged, trying his best to sound angry but coming off as panicked. Keith had been the one to go through this transformation, and he would have very well screamed too had it not come along over a period of time. But he couldn't risk any more uninvited visitors turning up to see him. Not like this. 

The blue paladin's muffled, frantic voice come from under Keith's fuzzy palm, which only had him pressing harder against his mouth to keep any louder sounds from coming out. "Let me explain, just shut up and let me explain, alright?" he breathed, to which his team mate complied by piping down and watching him with all the fear in his body. The red paladin brought his hands back to his sides, and began with a heavy sigh, "I didn't know this would happen. I mean, how could i have? I've looked human my whole life, and only after finding out that I'm half Galra does this happen to me." His eyes filled with a sadness that Lance didn't even know Galra could feel. His panic subsided, only after seeing this display of emotion. It really was Keith under all that fur, wasn't it?

"So you're still you, right? I mean, you aren't gonna kill us all in our sleep and stuff?" he asked, only half joking, but he could see that it very visibly upset the red paladin. "No—I mean, not that i thought you would. C'mon, you? Hurt us? We're a team, you would never," he laughed nervously, trying to redeem himself, but only falling flat when Keith dipped his head, likely to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. 

There was a long silence between them, one so thick that Lance though it might fill his lungs and drown him. Only then was it that Keith asked, "You don't trust me anymore do you?" But he didn't waste any time waiting for an answer before he spoke again. "I wouldn't expect you to. Look at me, I am our enemy. I'm a disappointment. I was never meant to be a paladin, especially not like this."

There was an audible shake in his voice, a little tremor that Lance recognized all too well as being the precursor to a bawling session. Not that he ever had those, of course. And he just kept going on about it all. About how he felt like Shiro would never trust him, about how everyone would be afraid of him, and how Allura, who he already thought hated him, would surly kick him off the team and find a replacement paladin for the red lion. The sheer fear dripping in his voice was enough to draw some emotion out in Lance. It compelled him to make a move, to be there for someone he considered a rival. No one should feel the way Keith did, it was unfair. Wile Keith went on, and on, and on, Lance scooted forward until he could wrap his arms around his team mate and hold him. 

Silence fell again, no sound came from the man he held, not even a breath. And then, all at once, he started to cry. Keith, the most stoic member of the team, was crying, and in Lance's arms, no less. And that made the blue paladin sick to his stomach. Keith had never cried, or even laughed too hard, to the best of Lance's knowledge. And then he felt clawed hands grip at the front of his shirt, like his team mate was doing everything in his power to hold himself up, even if he was in someone else's arms. 

"Keith, it'll be okay. No one is gonna hate you, no one is gonna kick you off the team. Shiro isn't going to stop trusting you just because of this. Just because you don't look human, doesn't make you any less of one on the inside. You're still Keith on the inside, and they all love you," he assured him softly, rubbing comforting circles into his back. He was so warm, and that could be attributed to his panicked state, but Lance also assumed it was because of his newfound body hair. "And even if they don't see it, i know it's still you. This doesn't change anything to me. I still wanna kick you ass, and i still think you're pretty cool." 

A little chuckle left the man in his arms, and thats all he could have really asked for. Keith brought his yellow eyes, which were wet and puffy, back up to look at Lance, who smiled warmly at him. "If you tell anybody about this, I will kill you," he warned through a small grin, and the blue paladin chuckled back at him. 

"Do you think you can face the team and not be afraid?" he asked softly, his arms still firmly around his purple team mate's waist. 

"Only if you're there to keep me grounded."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me some good old fashioned angst


End file.
